winxclubfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Crescentia
Crescentia Star is the main protagonist of Magicix Club ''and the leader of the group.She belongs to the Star Family of Planet Cosmica. Origins Crescentia was once born on a different planet before being transported to Cosmica, Earth.She was in some trees before transforming into a shooting star into Cosmica. Personality Crescentia is always willing to help out whenever it's possible.She always seem to be calm in dangers and adventures at all times, something that can confuse her friends.As she was trained to not let her heart fill with fear at dangerous times. She loved to wear jeans along with a sleeveless shirt with grey boots, even if it's cold outside she would still wear the same, another thing that confuse her friends as they always wear warm clothes. There are times, though, she can be too reckless, an example is given in "Shining Like One's Star" she is seen trying to perform sports properly and kept messing up, not knowing that emotions can't get her anywhere. Most of the time, she always remain calm and having a clear mind, unlike her friends. Appearance She has medium length lavender hair with a sky blue pin, a purple sleeveless shirt with blue jeans and grey boots. Civilian In her regular clothing, she wears the same clothing. Charmix In her Charmix form, she has a yellow top, orange shorts, a white clasp, white shoes and light yellow wrist cuffs.As in her real Charmix form, she has a silver star pin and a sparkling moon hip bag and her wings are star-shaped. Enchantix In her Enchantix form, she has giant star-shaped wings with star jewels on the wings, has bright yellow and light yellow clothes, with sky blue sandals, her hair is tied up in a ponytail and her gloves are sparkling green. Believix, Sophix and Lovix In her Believix form, she has butterfly shaped wings with stars on them, a dark orange sleeveless shirt, a light orange skirt, yellow socks and shoes, and her hair is flowing out.In her Sophix form, she has her sleeveless shirt turned into a leaved one, her skirt, socks, shoes and wings are turned into lime green, bright green, dark green and light green.In her Lovix form, her sleeveless shirt, skirt, socks, shoes and wings are turned into light blue, sky blue, dark blue, indigo and cyan. Harmonix In her Harmonix form, she has her hair tied up in twin ponytails, having a strapless shimmery yellow dress, have seashells on her dress and ribbons, her orange heels are wrapped with seashells, a seashell tiara and her whole outfit is a very dim orange. Sirenix In her Sirenix form, her hair is tied up in a ponytail with yellow streaks in it, in the ocean, her hair swaps from lavender to blonde with orange purple streaks in it, her top is a galaxy purple, her mini skirt is yellow, her leggings are a rose color, her fins and boots are a ocean blue and a dark blue color.Her jewelry is a seashell, a marine coral and a dazzling spike. Crescentix In her Crescentix form, she has a flowing shirt with a flowing cape behind in a light purple color, her hair is flowing freely, her leggings, boots, wings and forehead jewel is a deep blue, a gold color, a yellow color and a reddish orange color. Mythix In her Mythix form, she has a super light blue top, a super dark purple skirt, blue sleeves and yellow boots. Butterfix In her Butterfix form, she has a butter fly dress in a bright yellow color, her jewelry in sky blue and her eye shadow in a shady green color. Tynix In her Tynix form, her diamond dress is in a crystal yellow color, the other colors are pink, her diamond shoes are red color and her jewelry is a rainbow color. Guardix In her Guardix form, she wears golden clothes instead of muiltple colors. Cosmix In her Cosmix form, she has a sleeveless shirt that is colored in a galactic purple, her skirt is colored in a rose white color, her boots are a cyan color and her jewelry is colored star yellowed colored. Powers and Abilities Winx and Charmix Star Blast Flare Cosmic Flaming Shot Safety Star Enchantix Sparkling Star Enchanted Star Flaring Spark Jeweled Blast Crystal Shield Believix Cosmanic Ray Sound Star Water Reflection Star Star Flare Spark Fire Flame Crystal Reflection Shield Sophix Stars Of Nature Lovix Heart Star Frozen Shield Frozenized Star Harmonix Shine Of The Ocean Dazzling Star Spiral Of Cosmics Sirenix Seashell Star Diamond Light Light Shield Health Star Star Of Sirenix Crescentix Galactic Shield Diamond Cloud Flame Blast Galactic Attack Jewel Spectrum Healing Star Mythix Blowing Dazzles Rays Of Solar Light Bravery Stars Butterflix Animal Star Star Attack Shield Of Sunshines Fire Sunny Days Of Shields Tynix Diamond Stars Light Sun Blow Galactic Flare Protection Of Stars Guardix Star Guard Shield Star Bash Bolt Of Stars Sunrise Ray Enchanted Sunset Freedom Health Cosmix Galactic Star Cosmic Shield Sun Star Star Of Health Cosmical Cape Magic Cosmic Diamond Crystalized Star Garnet Of The Star The Galactic Star's Heart Glowing Rays Of Stars Star Glows Trivia ''Coming soon... Category:Female Fairies Category:Females Category:Fairies Category:Female Characters Category:FanFiction Category:Fan made fairy Category:Winx CLub Fanon